


Surprise

by Insert_clever_name



Series: The Adventures of Nymeria the Mischievous [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy gets a surprise, F/F, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, although it's not much of a surprise, because Nymeria is kind of a sex addict, but not really, she just really likes sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_clever_name/pseuds/Insert_clever_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is sure she's dying. Yup, there's no denying it. She's dying, and going to orgasm heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Darcy is sure she's dying. Yup, there's no denying it. She's dying, and going to orgasm heaven. Her chest is heaving, her body is flushed, and the only thing she can hear besides the pounding of her heartbeat in her own ears is the completely filthy sounds that are originating between her thighs. Also, she's pretty sure she hears screaming, which is getting pretty annoying because hello! She's trying to get off here! She doesn't need to hear some madman hollering while her amazing, talented, supernatural girlfriend is using her tongue in a way she was sure wasn't possible until 10 minutes ago.

It takes a particularly sharp nip at her clit for her to realize it's her that's screaming. She promptly covers her mouth then, and she would be embarrassed if Nymeria wasn't the one with her face buried between her legs. I mean, if you can be embarrassed after that, she's not sure what's wrong with you. Still, she doesn't want to disturb her neighbors again, so she reaches for a pillow and bites it, her body shaking as she's thrown over the edge for what feels like the millionth time. 

She's not quite sure how she's still conscious after so many orgasms, but whenever she feels like she has to stop from sheer exhaustion, Nymeria touches her thigh or her stomach and suddenly she's as alert and perky as the tits on a trophy wife. She's pretty sure the older woman is using her abilities on her, to sate some incorrigible need, but Darcy doesn't care, because fuck, it feels amazing. She now understands why Sif is always slightly disappointed whenever she reaches her limits, and finally gives in to her needs for rest. If she could always have this much stamina, she's pretty sure they would all be in trouble because she would never let her lovers leave the bed. 

When Nymeria finally takes mercy on her, her whole body is aching and sore, and she's pretty sure she'll be walking funny for at least a week, but god damn. That woman sure does know how to work her tongue. Nymeria watches her with a smug look in her eyes, which have turned cat-like for some reason. Darcy blinks, and they've returned to their normal blue, and she's left to think she's imagined it. It can't be too far from the truth, because she's pretty sure she's delirious from the multiple orgasms. 

"You ok," Nymeria asks, cuddling up to Darcy's side like a content cat.

"I'm...fucking fantastic," Darcy pants, her lungs trying to regulate her breathing again

"Mmm," Nymeria hums thoughtfully, tracing patterns on Darcy's ribs,"I take it you liked my surprise?"

Darcy turns to look at Nymeria tiredly, barely keeping her eyes open,"yeah, about that. What the hell was that, and how did you do it?"

Nymeria extends her tongue, exposing the smooth muscle, before a rough patch appeared on the surface, much like a cat's tongue. Darcy watched, hypnotized by the way she flicked it so fast, it was hardly visible. Well, that explains the vibrations then. She wasn't humming, her tongue was just moving at the fucking speed of light. 

No biggie. 

 

"Now I understand the phrase fuck like the gods," she murmured,"you guys don't do anything half-assed, do you?"

"I'm not a god, Darce," Nymeria smirks, nuzzling her neck.

"Whatever ever the hell you are, it's definitely not human," Darcy immediately countered.

Nymeria, unwilling to get into an argument about her origins, remained silent, kissing along Darcy's neck. It was meant to soothe, and it apparently it worked, because before she knew it, Darcy was out like a light, mouth slightly open and glasses hanging off of her nose at a weird angle. Gently, she removed them, before tucking her into the bed. 

When Darcy wakes next, there are strong arms holding her, and the body pressed against her back is a little larger than the one she fell asleep against. She looks behind her, and sees only Sif's dark hair. Smiling sleepily, she places a kiss on the Goddess' forehead, and sighed, realizing Nymeria was likely already gone.

"She went for a run," Sif says, her eyes still closed,"you know how she basks in the glow of moonlight."

It was true. Nymeria was a restless spirit during the full moon. Darcy had once joked that she was really just a werewolf, to which Nymeria laughed and shook her head, informing her that she was nothing like werewolves, who "smelled like wet dogs and desperation". That got a laugh from Darcy and Sif, after the former asked of there really were werewolves. Nymeria just smiled mischievously, and changed the subject. They still didn't know what that meant. 

"When did you get back," Darcy asks around a yawn, as she glances at her alarm clock.

12:58 AM

"Nearly an hour ago, just as Nymeria was leaving for her run," Sif answers, though her voice is distant, as if she replaying with much thought.

It's likely, since the Goddess is half asleep. Her mind is probably on auto pilot, and just rattling off the answer with much thought. Darcy loves when she gets like this. It's usually the time when she can convince her to do crazy things that her honor won't let her back down on. The last time resulted in horseback riding lessons that Darcy spent staring at Sif's body, mesmerized by the hypnotic movements it made as she rode. That, of course, resulted in her falling of her horse not once, not twice, but four times, before Sif finally caught on to why she was suddenly so clumsy. 

"Mmm. I don't think I can walk, after her little surprise," Darcy tried to sound angry, but in the end it came out as awe.

"She did the trick with her tongue," Sif didn't ask, her smile wide even as she drifted more and more into sleep.

"Yeesssss," Darcy hummed happily,"it was fucking epic. I mean, how old do you have to be to figure out you can do that with your tongue?"

"Thor tells me Lady Shadow Strike is hundreds of years old, and Nymeria is her sister. They are older than both of us combined, from what I gather," though her sentence was longer than the others, Darcy noticed she was nearly fully asleep.

Instead of commenting, she laid back down, her eyes looking at the open window that Nymeria likely went through for her run. Hundreds of years, huh? Darcy smirked, setting a new goal. She was going to find out just how old Nymeria was. First, she would have to find out just what she was, before she could do anything else though. With that thought, she finally drifting off, Sif's arms wrapped securely around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with. It's really a bunch of nothing about nothing in particular. I'm just flexing my writing muscles with this painting, so I'm open for suggestions. ^-^


End file.
